Underwater Lights
by PFTones3482
Summary: Will can bend light with his bare hands...except no one knows that. So what happens when he and Percy go to help heal a hippocampus and get trapped by a rock slide? Hints of Solangelo, Percy and Will friendship. ONE-SHOT


**Idk the idea that Will can control light has been popping up more and more on my Tumblr dash and I'm liking it. So I wrote a thing. **

**Obviously some of the things in here are totally made up. I tried to keep everything pretty accurate though. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Will Solace stepped into the Apollo cabin's bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaning against the solid cherry slabs and shutting his eyes, reveling for a moment in the silence.

The Apollo bathroom was soundproofed, so that the children of the god could sing at the top of their lungs without being embarrassed (not every one of Apollo's kids was gifted in music, which was very obvious at times).

Will wasn't good at singing, per say, but he wasn't bad. He just enjoyed his twenty minutes of allotted shower time because it gave him a chance to think, especially now that he had just started dating Nico.

The blonde smiled and leaned over, switching on the faucet and letting the water heat up before he flicked the knob that turned the would-be bath into a shower. He slipped into the broiling water and sighed, tilting his head back and letting the liquid slide down him, relaxing for a moment.

Everyone always complained about the Apollo cabin using the most hot water. Since every child of Apollo was able to stand more heat than normal humans and demi-gods, the temperature of a normal shower felt cold to them, so they tended to use up more hot water. They got a lot of heat for it.

Will snorted at the thought of the pun, nearly choking on the water that went up his nose. He focused back on his shower, knowing he had limited time, and washed his hair, face and body quickly.

He stepped out of the steaming shower and onto the yellow sun rug next to the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and moving over to the sink, noting that he had about ten minutes before the next camper got dibs on the bathroom. As one of the oldest campers, Will usually got the shower second or third, so he tried to be fast to be courteous to the younger cabin members.

This show of consideration, plus the death of Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and several other factors, had made Will an easily chosen cabin leader, and he was well liked among the kids in the cabin.

He bit his lip as he squeezed out a dollop of toothpaste onto his brush and began scrubbing at his teeth. He wasn't sure how much the kids would like him if they knew, though. Some already regarded him a little more warily ever since he had come out to them as bisexual. No one in the camp thought homosexuality was wrong; after all, Apollo certainly got around. But many campers had been brought up with homophobic parents and were still getting used to the idea.

Will spit the toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed his brush, taking a swig of water and swishing it around as he tossed his toothbrush back into its designated spot.

He sighed and leaned forward on the counter, his muscles bunching as he studied his eyes and face. His gaze landed on the light reflecting on the golden faucet (everything in the Apollo cabin's bathroom was gold; it was kind of obnoxious) and he paused before reaching out and resting his fingers on the light.

With a glance at the door, which was still shut and locked, Will pinched his fingers and grabbed at the light.

For any other Apollo camper, the light would stay where it was. But for Will, he could easily clasp the strand of lamp light in between his fingers and thumb, pulling it off the faucet and dragging it across the bathroom.

He smiled thinly and twisted his wrist, watching the light dance across his vision and reached his other hand up, using his fingers to mold the light into shapes.

Someone began pounding on the door and Will jumped about a foot, the light scattering back to where it was supposed to be and his towel falling to the floor. "What in Hades?" the boy shouted, thinking in the back of his mind that perhaps he shouldn't use his boyfriend's dad's name as a curse. "I still have five minutes!"

"I know!" shouted his sister Kayla. "But Percy is at the door, and he says he needs your help with something!"

Will cursed and stumbled around the bathroom, struggling into a pair of jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He ran a comb through his hair quickly and double checked the room to make sure that everything was as it should be before stumbling out of the room, buttoning his pants.

Percy Jackson stood in the doorway, trying to cover up the wide grin on his face as he watched Will struggling. "Uh, thanks for hurrying Will, but we have a minute or two before Blackjack is ready to go. You could have taken the time to put your shirt on right."

Will looked down at his shirt, which was indeed on backwards, and scowled in Kayla's general direction as he fixed it. "Geez, Kayla, you made it sound like the guy was dying on our stoop."

Kayla grinned and scooped up her towel and clothes. "I know!" she said brightly, skipping into the bathroom. "I figured if you got out, I'd have a couple extra minutes to myself!"

Will chucked a shoe at her as everyone else burst into laughter, but Kayla shut the door before it could hit her. One of the younger campers dutifully picked up the sneaker and brought it back to Will. The boy shoved it on his foot, grumbling a thank you, and tied his shoes quickly before grabbing his bow and arrow set, disguised as a backpack, and first aid kit.

He followed Percy out the door and only then realized that he had no idea what the problem us. "Percy? Why exactly did you need my help?"

Percy glanced up at the sky and spotted Blackjack circling in the air. "Well, I got a call from Tyson saying that one of the hippocampi that works for my father got seriously injured. None of the mer-people can figure out what's wrong with her, and since Apollo's kids can heal really well, I thought maybe you could help."

The son of the sea god whistled and Blackjack trotted to a stop in front of the two teenagers. Percy clambered onto the Pegasus's back and Will just looked at him. "Perce….you know I can't like, breathe underwater right?"

Percy snorted and motioned behind him. "Duh. I'm not dumb."

Seeing Will's look, Percy scowled jokingly. "Oh shut up. I'm not, no matter what Annabeth says. I can make an air bubble around you. You'll be fine."

Will sighed in relief and climbed up onto Blackjack behind Percy, resting his hands on the teen's shoulders to stay steady as the flying horse took off into the air. Blackjack pumped his wings and they flew out over the ocean, moving several miles from shore before the majestic animal came to a stop, beating his wings steadily and lowering the duo until they were just over the water.

Percy easily tumbled into the cold ocean, popping his head up and beckoning Will down. "Will my bag stay dry?" Will asked, sitting side saddle on Blackjack. He didn't want his medical equipment to get wet, so when Percy nodded, he tossed that down first before sliding off the Pegasus and into the ocean.

He yelped as the frigid water slapped him in the face and flailed about for a moment. Percy wrapped a gentle hand around his arm and handed over his bag. "It's sealed in an air bubble," he explained to Will as he took it. "You ready?"

Will bit his lip and glanced at the dark water under them. "What about Blackjack?"

"He'll go back to camp and we'll get a ride back from a couple of other hippocampi. You good?" the boy asked again, looking Will in the eye.

Will took a deep breath and nodded, allowing Percy to pull him under the waves. He panicked for a moment as the water closed over his head. Will had never been the greatest swimmer, so this was mildly terrifying for him.

Percy understood this and kept his grip on the son of Apollo firm, holding out his free hand and summoning the bubbles surrounding them, much like he had done for Annabeth nearly four years ago.

After a moment, the teen was surrounded by an air bubble that surrounded Percy's wrist so tightly he wasn't quite sure he could get it out. With one sharp tug, he was free and Will's eyes shot open.

Seeing the look Percy was giving him, he took a tentative breath and smiled. Percy grinned and squinted an eye shut, holding up a hand and moving the bubble until it was smaller and fit Will's body a little better. "Good?" he asked, his voice somewhat warped by the water.

Will nodded and shouldered his bag, getting a better grip on it. He kicked his legs and followed Percy down to where the hippocampus was.

Four or five mer-people surrounded the poor animal, but the second they saw Percy they backed up, shaking their heads.

"She's still doing badly," one of them said, shaking her flowing auburn hair and sighing. Her eyes were a neon green that kind of hurt to look at, but she seemed to be in charge, so Will directed his questions at her.

"Has she eaten anything?" he asked, swimming over to the animal and resting a gentle hand on her snout. The hippocampus whinnied softly and pushed her nose against Will's palm weakly. Percy gave a small smile. "I think she likes you," he said with a chuckle.

Will ignored the boy and looked back to the mermaid, who was shaking her head. "We haven't' been able to get her to eat," the mermaid confirmed. "But she hasn't been throwing up either. We're at a loss of what to do, which is why we had Percy find the best person for healing."

Will flinched and looked at Percy, who shrugged helplessly. "Well, I'm nowhere near the best," Will protested, knowing that if he screwed up the mer-people would never trust Percy again, "but I can examine her, see what's wrong. Have you asked uh…Lord Poseidon what the trouble is?"

Percy frowned slightly. "Will, my dad…after the war with Gaea, all the gods are kinda weak. As much as I hate to say it, one hippocampus…."

He shook his head, biting off his words, but Will understood what he was trying to say. It wasn't worth the waste of energy, which was why Percy was desperate for his help. "I can try," he said, running his hands down the animal's flank and shutting his eyes, trying to sense what was wrong.

The area fell silent as Will examined the hippocampus, starting at the head and working his way down to her stomach. Slowly, he started smiling, resting his hands on her stomach and rubbing gently. "She'll be fine," he said with a chuckle. "Somebody just got herself pregnant."

The mer-people blinked in shock. "Pregnant? We haven't had a hippocampus get pregnant in…in ages," one of the males stuttered.

Will frowned and glanced at Percy in confusion. The boy was laughing quietly. "Hippocampi are immortal unless severely wounded, so there isn't much need for them to get pregnant. Must be why they didn't know what was wrong." He snorted and ran a gentle hand down the animal's muzzle. She bucked at his fingers playfully.

Will floated upwards and tilted his head. "She's a couple weeks in. I don't know if hippocampi get ill from being pregnant, but that seems to be what this is. Lot of fluids, get her to the surface every now and then for sunlight, and no more work for a while. I'm not sure how long the gestation period for hippocampi are either, so just keep a close eye on her."

The mer-people thanked him and told the two that the other hippocampi would pick them up further down the trail. Percy and Will bid them goodbye and swam away, cracking up once they had gotten out of hearing range.

"I cannot believe….I dragged you out here…for a pregnant fish pony," Percy laughed, clutching his stomach and falling back against an underwater cliff. "The look on your face was priceless."

Will smirked and punched his friend on the shoulder. "Oh shut up. The look on yours was funnier."

They looked at one another and started snickering all over again, leaning against the cliff wall for support.

Percy shook his head and wiped a tear away before glancing up and surveying the area. His eyes took in the rubble at the cliff bottom, the distance from the palace, and he paled. "Uhhh Will?"

Will caught his breath and looked up at the son of the sea god, his smile falling as he saw the look on his face. "What?"

He turned to follow Percy's gaze and his face paled as he saw a massive boulder hurtling towards him. Percy slammed into him and shoved him into a narrow alcove that Will would never have seen, holding his body over Will's and throwing an arm up, creating a shield out of the water.

The cliff rumbled around them and rocks fell from every direction. Several seconds in, Percy yelped and his shield wavered, letting rocks in. The next few moments were a blur for Will, but when the water finally cleared, he could tell that there was no way the two of them were going to be able to swim out easily.

The alcove was completely buried in by rocks, and there was barely enough room for Percy to turn around to check the damage. While he was checking the rock pilings, Will spotted why Percy's shield had collapsed and he grimaced. "Perce, let me bandage that for you," he said, gesturing to the nasty cut on the back of Percy's forearm.

The son of the sea god sighed and turned back to Will. There was a mere six inches of space between them, and even less surrounding them. Will suspected that the alcove was only about three feet deep. If it had been any smaller, though, they probably would have been killed.

"Don't worry about it," Percy said before the teen could take out anything from his first aid kit. "Water heals me, remember? We need to focus on how to get out of here."

It was a dark gray in the water around them, enough to make out the major details on each other but nothing else. Will reached into his first aid kit and pulled out a penlight he usually used to check throats. He flicked it on, staring at the tiny light for a moment before shining it around the alcove.

Percy began shoving on the rocks, but even he knew that it was no use. They were packed too tightly, and there wasn't enough room for him to get leverage to move them.

Will focused the light above him, finding that there was about a foot of open space above them. The rock they stood on currently was covered in pebbles and sea urchins, but otherwise looked sturdy. He glanced back at Percy, who was thumping his head against a rock.

"Well don't do that," the healer scoffed.

Percy winced and turned back around, nearly bumping chests with Will. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to get us stuck in here."

Will waved a hand and dug into his pocket. "I'd rather be stuck in here than dead. Does anyone know where we are?"

Percy scowled and shook his head, running a hand through his wavy black hair. "No. Because I'm an idiot and didn't tell anyone but Blackjack, who won't be concerned because I didn't know how long this would take."

Will smirked and pulled out a _drachma. _"Well, we have this, a penlight, and water. Maybe we can call someone?"

Percy agreed but, try as they might, the penlight just would not shine through the water enough to get a rainbow out of it. After nearly fifteen minutes of trying, Percy sighed and slumped back against the rocks. "It's no use. The light isn't bright or big enough."

Will stared down at the light and grimaced. "Uh…is there any way you can extend the air bubble to surround us both?"

Percy gave him a funny look, but did as he asked, surrounding the bubble until nearly the entire alcove was filled with air. Will pointed to a corner. "Now…rip enough of a hole so that water comes in."

"You'll drown!" Percy protested immediately.

Will glared at him and Percy sighed, holding up a hand and twisting his fingers. A rip appeared in the bubble and water began spraying in. Will shoved the penlight into Percy's hands. "Hold this," he muttered, his heart pounding.

The teen did so without complaint and Will shut his eyes, feeling the water start to pool around his feet. He opened his eyes, grabbed the light with his hand and with one swift move, expanded it to the point where the alcove was practically shining. Percy yelped in surprise but Will forced himself to ignore him, aiming the light at the incoming water (which was now at his knees).

A perfect rainbow formed and Will chucked the _drachma _into it, shouting, "Iris, please accept this offering! Get us Annabeth, at Camp Half Blood!"

The image shimmered and Annabeth appeared in front of them, in the middle of teaching a younger camper how to properly hold a knife. She didn't notice them until Percy yelled. "Annabeth!"

The girl whipped around, knife drawn, and immediately relaxed, at least until she saw the panic on the boys' faces and the water that was now at their waists. "What the-? Percy? Will? Where are you?"

"Underwater, stuck in an alcove after a rockslide," Percy babbled, his eyes keeping watch on the water rising around Will's body. "We can't move the rocks, and we're stuck. Get Tyson and send help."

Annabeth nodded and Will slashed through the vision. Percy immediately stopped the water from coming into the air bubble and Will gathered up the light in the alcove, keeping his eyes on the penlight in Percy's hands. Before he could put the ball of light back into the device, Percy stopped him.

"How…I mean….is that a thing all of Apollo's kids can do?" Percy asked in awe.

Will flinched and shoved the light back into the tiny flashlight. "No," he muttered, taking it from Percy and clicking it off. "I'm the only one. Ever."

Percy's smile faltered and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Kinda like Leo with the fire, huh?"

Will grimaced. "Yeah."

He glanced up at Percy and sighed. "I didn't want anyone to know. People have been treating me weird enough as it is ever since Nico and I started dating, and this would just be one more reason to treat me differently."

Percy stared at Will for a long moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Dude, that's an awesome power," he finally said, shaking his head. "I mean….what we just did….dude, we created a rainbow in a dark cavern underwater. That's a pretty handy power to have."

Will gave a hesitant smile. "Well…yeah. But I still don't want people treating me weird."

Percy punched his shoulder gently. "Will, if they treat you weird, that's their problem. Same thing I told Leo. You're powerful. Don't hide that."

Will flushed and glanced down at his sopping wet sneakers. "Yeah, well….thanks, Percy."

"It is weird, though," Percy mumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Seeing Will's look, he held up his hands. "Not you. Everything that's happened in the last few years. I mean…first me, this son of Poseidon everyone says is too powerful. Then you get Nico, who can literally raise the dead. And Leo can set things on fire with his bare hands, a power that hasn't been seen since before the Second World War. You got Annabeth, who found the Athena Parthenos, and Frank, who can change into animals. And then you, the only known descendant of Apollo who can control light with his hands that we know of…"

Percy trailed off as sounds of digging sounded above him, and Will looked at him in confusion. "You think…you think we were all brought together for a reason?" he asked.

Percy shrugged, backing up and pressing himself and Will against the wall as pebbles started falling from the ceiling. "Maybe," he grunted over his shoulder.

He paused and glanced back at Will with a smirk. "But until we figure out why, you just keep on making rainbows."

Will couldn't help but smack him in the back of the head.

* * *

**Idk that ended kinda weird. But yeah….**

**Reviews are good. My birthday is tomorrow…pity party?**


End file.
